colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Blanche Langston
Blanche Langston is a Lagos-born songwriter-composer best known for her work with Seraphina Anderson in Legshark In Miami. She currently lives in London and produces music as a solo artist, as well as composing for films, plays and musicals. Character Appearance She has dark skin and darker hair. Her hair is naturally very curly, comes down to about her shoulders, and has a lavender streak in the fringe. She wears a purple top, a darker purple jacket with a rainbow badge on the left breast, a red-purple skirt and dark blue shoes. She also often wears small dark glasses and a kind smile. Personality Genuine, generous and gentle, she has very strong principles as an artist and always sticks up for her own ideals and moralities. However, she has extremely poor self-esteem and a chaotic work ethic that causes her to abuse her own health for her art, with which she is never satisfied. Although normally quiet and kind, she is violently self-depreciative and can really beat herself up. Skills and Abilities She is a skilled songwriter and composer. She plays numerous instruments, is fluent in sheet music and is a talented gymnast. History Blanche Langston grew up with loving parents - so loving that they tried out every activity under the sun on her. As she'd shown promise as a gymnast as a child, she was given endless gymnastic lessons, as well as piano lessons, cello lessons, singing lessons, until she had virtually no free time and no friends. When she fell ill and fell behind, she struggled to catch up and quickly became overwhelmed, and her parents' love turned sour. This is where Blanche's deep insecurity came from - she felt as if she were nothing to her parents if she wasn't living up to their expectations, and having no friends, she couldn't afford to lose her parents' love. When Blanche realised that she'd built her own cage it was too late, the damage had been done, but she vowed never to let anybody become a victim again. She did much volunteer work with charities before trying out for a choir, but was refused - her voice was too weak to sing. However, her musical expertise was not to go to waste, as she joined as the choir's pianist - then cellist - then violinist - flutist - until her musical talent was undeniable. The choirmaster asked her to write a song for the choir, and it went just as well as you'd imagine - it flopped. Horribly. Destroyed, Blanche prepared to leave, but then heard that the choirmaster ''had ''liked the song and played it in front of a huge audience, claiming it as his own. Cheated, Blanche outed and managed to sue the choirmaster, before going on a journey to discover herself as an artist. During this time, she collaborated on Legshark in Miami with Seraphina Anderson, with whom she fell a little bit in love. This crush remains unbeknownst to Anderson, who was very distracted by things like props, and fluffy coats, and baby animals. After Slug-Man Story 2 Following the Battle of London, she briefly became homeless, as her current residence was a flat in the city. After wandering the wastes trying to salvage her ruined work, she was picked up by none other than Seraphina, who offered her a place to stay in her luxurious mansion in the mountains. The two are working on a charity performance to help raise money to aid those misplaced by the collapse of London. Trivia * She keeps a podcast titled 'The Light Piano'. * She survived the Battle of London by never leaving her apartment, due to a seriously intense work session. She managed to repel a group of gnome attackers by moving them to tears with her piece. She was quoted to have said 'It wasn't ''that ''good, they probably just fled in tears to be nice.' * She has a deep, intense hatred for Fransisco Riveska, due to him being the pretentious money-grabbing fake-faced antithesis of everything she believes in as an artist. Category:Females Category:Normos Category:Civilians Category:Artists